Pokemon Eds: Sinnoh
by Spah
Summary: The journey of 3 close friends in Sinnoh. Pokemon X Ed, Edd, N' Eddy crossover
1. vs Milotic

Hey Y'all. Spah here with a redo of the Eds in Sinnoh.

Chapter 1: Vs. Milotic

It was a lovely spring day in Twinleaf town. Flowers had risen from their winter hibernation and were budding. The trees radiated a natural beauty that captivated the eye. The sky was a light blue color that projected a feeling of peace over the small village. The entire town had an aura of bright beginnings for new trainers to soak up as they started their journeys to become Pokémon masters. Double D absolutely adored the town because of these qualities.

Eddy, however, had a different view.

"Ugghhh!" moaned Eddy, the short leader of the group "This place is so….so….BORING! Couldn't we have picked a better place to go than fricken' Twinleaf Town!"

"Now, Eddy. Don't Tell me you haven't wanted to relax after our journey last year?" replied Edd

"Fine. Fine. We'll hang out here," said Eddy ceding to his Friend's wishes "But then we go on another journey! A more epic journey than last time!"

"Hey, Guys! I can see the professor's lab from here!" shouted Ed, who ran ahead, hoping to get there first.

"Come on, Sock hat!" yelled Eddy who proceeded to dash toward the lab, followed by an ambulatory Edd. The trio arrived at the lab soon enough. It was a relatively large building compared to the wooden houses. Its metal walls seemed juxtaposed with the environment around it and attracted attention. The Eds were greeted by an aide and led to Professor Rowan.

"Good day, boys." Said the grey-haired professor "I'm guessing that you kids are here to receive starter Pokémon for your journey."

"Yeah, we're here for new Pokémon!" Rudely blurted Eddy "So, where are they, anyway?"

"I hate to inform you that our usual starter Pokémon ran off yesterday and we haven't been able to find them." Replied Prof. Rowan. "But we do have some other Pokémon you can have. On that table over there are some pokeballs containing Pokémon we recently caught. Feel free to take one." Just as Rowan finished, Eddy sprinted to the table and grabbed a pokeball containing a Gible. Edd and Ed walked after him and grabbed an Elekid and a Swinub respectively.

"You kids seem able-bodied, enough. Do you think you could go and find the Pokémon who escaped from the lab?" Asked Rowan. The Eds agreed and rushed off to start their second adventure.

After getting stocked up on supplies, The Eds walked on route 201 towards Lake Verity.

"I bet there are tons of rare Pokémon at this lake, and they're all mine for the taking." Eddy declared with great fervor.

"I doubt it, Eddy. But Lake Verity is said to be breathtaking this time of year." Replied Edd

"Gravy!" Interjected Ed who also wanted to be part of the conversation.

The Eds soon arrived at Lake Verity, an unpolluted lake that seems to have been barely touched by mankind. The Lush forest surrounding the lake reflected into the pound. In the center of the lake, was an Island with a sealed cave.

However, the tranquility of the lake was disturbed by the cry of an angered Pokémon. Out of the water, burst a Milotic whose normally mysterious blue eyes were crimson with fury. The enraged Milotic slapped the ground with its fan-like tail, shaking the ground and causing the Eds to lose their balance. Eddy quickly rose from the ground and called out Gible, who stared at Milotic with fierce determination.

"Gible, use dragon rage!" Eddy commanded. Gible charged up heat in its mouth and released a bright green fireball at the raging water snake, who adeptly dodged it. Milotic's tail turned a radiant blue and he proceeded to slap the ground with it. The tail released a wave of water on impact, soaking the ground and Stunning Gible. Then, Milotic proceeded to open its mouth.

"Eddy!" Yelled Double D "It's charging a hydro pump!" Before Eddy could react the Milotic fired the hydro pump directly at Gible who proceeded to shield itself.

"Poliwrath shield Gible and use Mega punch!" said an unknown voice. A Poliwrath leaped into the hydro pump, absorbing it, as its fist glowed white. The large frog Pokémon nailed Milotic with the punch, fainting it instantly. A pokeball was then thrown, catching the Milotic. A teenager in red with a Pikachu on his shoulder retrieved the ball.

"Hey! Who are you?" Asked Eddy in a loud voice.

"I'm Red," the person replied "A Pokémon trainer like you. And these are my partners, Poliwrath and Pikachu. Who are you guys?" The Eds each introduced themselves and probed Red with questions.

"I'm here on an important mission. Some compatriots and I are travelling Sinnoh to foil the plans of the evil Team Galactic. They are the largest threat to the Pokémon world since team rocket and I intend to stop their plans." Explained Red

"We'll help, too" Said Ed eagerly

"I'd love for you to help, but you aren't strong enough,"

"Not strong enough!" yelled Eddy "Ill prove to you who is the weaker one! I battle you, here, one-on-one."

"I accept your challenge"

And that is the first chapter of my Epic. I'll get the next one up sometime.

Here is a character Bio for y'all to read.

R&R!

Bio: #1

Name: Ed

Pokémon (on hand): Swampert (his starter from the Hoenn region), Swinub (a new addition to the team)

Pokémon (elsewhere): Metagross (received from Steven Stone as a Beldum), Tyranitar (Ed's Powerhouse), Crawndaunt (a Pokémon Ed found while fishing), Magcargo (found as a Slugma in mt. chimney), Gengar (found as a haunter on mt. Pyre)

The first of the trio of Eds, he goes by nicknames such as lumpy and monobrow. In their first journey together the Eds traveled through Hoenn, where Ed became an excellent trainer. He was 3rd runner-up in the Hoenn league, behind Edd, Kevin, and Eddy.


	2. vs Poliwrath

Hey Y'all. Spah here with a new chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Vs. Poliwrath

"Very well then, I accept your challenge." Replied Red "If you win this battle, I'll acknowledge your strength and let you join me."

"Go, Poliwrath" Red's Poliwrath leapt forward, and sported a fierce battle pose.

"Go, Charizard!" yelled Eddy, as he threw the orange dragon's pokeball into the air. Charizard came out and also prepared itself for battle.

"Let's start this off, Charizard! Use flamethrower!" Eddy Commanded. Charizard flew into the air and breathed a stream of fire onto Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, Use water gun!" Said Red. Poliwrath, unfazed by the flames, shot a jet of water at Charizard.

"Dodge, Charizard, and use air slash!" Commanded Eddy.

"Poliwrath! Dodge and use rain dance!" Said Red. The flying orange lizard deftly avoided the water and used its wings to create a sharp wind, which was in turn, dodged by the blue frog. Poliwrath then started to dance, creating rain.

"Poliwrath, finish this! Use Hydro pump!" said Red. Before Eddy could react, Hydro pump hit Charizard, Knocking it out.

"No! Charizard!" Eddy Cried as he ran over to his fallen comrades unconscious body.

"Sorry, Charizard." Eddy said as he returned him to his pokeball. Red returned Poliwrath to his ball and stared to leave.

"Oh, cmon Red! Can't we tag along with you, anyway? We can be helpful." Eddy pleaded.

Red sighed. " If you really want to help me, get stronger. Do some traveling around Sinnoh; I personally recommend that you partake in the pokemon league. If Team Galatic is as powerful as I think they are, you'll run into them anyway."

"We'll do that, right guys?" said to Edd and Ed. "I promise you, Red, we'll come back to you stronger than ever!"

"Alright, I'll hold you all to that. Seeya." Red released Aero, his Aerodactyl, and flew off. Eddy turned to his friends, with a fire in his eyes that signaled Eddy's great resolve.

"I told you guys, this would be the greatest journey we've ever taken!"

"This is only one of two journeys we've taken, Eddy. We don't have much to compare it to. But, the idea of stopping organized crime is an interesting prospect." said Edd

"Yeah, we'll fight evil for great justice!" yelled Ed.

"The GREATEST justice!" Eddy yelled back. "Cmon, stop standing around, you guys! We got a region to explore!"

And with that, Eddy and Ed ran off down route 201. Edd sighed and followed them.

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating this story, but from now on I'm going to try to be more regular about it.

So once again, R & R. Your feedback is very important to me.

Bio #2

Name: Edd

Pokemon (on hand): Meganium (his starter), Elekid (recieved from prof. Rowan)

Pokemon (Elseware): Cradily (Revived from a fossil), Altaria (caught as a swablu near meteor falls), Metagross (received from Steven Stone as a Beldum), Kingdra (caught as a seadra while fishing), Masquerain (received in a trade)

Edd is the brains of the trio of Ed and is the voice of reason and restraint. Edd became a strong trainer, like his friends, during their travels through Hoenn. In fact, Edd was 2nd runner up in the Hoenn league.


	3. vs Murkrow

Chapter 3: VS. Murkrow

Following Eddy's battle with Red, the Eds journeyed towards Sandgem toward via route 201. Route 201 was a short and grassy road that linked Sandgem town & Twinleaf town. Much like the two towns it linked, route 201 was very serene and was relatively untouched by mankind. Edd liked this place for those very qualities. Eddy, on the other hand, found route 201 to be "snoresville", which was why he bolted at top speed toward Sandgem town.

"Cmon, sock hat! You're dragging us all behind!" complained Eddy.

"Well, Eddy, excuse me for not being as athletic as you." said Edd sarcastically "some of us actually want to enjoy our journey!"

"I do, too. Which is why we're running to the nearest city! There's like nothing to do here!"

"We can wait for that! How about we slow down and take a breather? I feel like I'm going to collapse."

Eddy groaned and the three of them came to a stop. "You never were good at keeping up with us, were you sock hat?"

"How 'bout this?" propositioned Eddy "You stay here an' go as fast as you want, and Ed n' me run off to Sandgem town?"

Edd wanted to stay with his friends, but he didn't have the strength to keep up with them, and knowing Eddy, his mind couldn't be changed. Defeated, Edd acquiesced.

"Alright, Eddy. I'll stay here and you can go."

"Alright! Let's go, Ed!" Eddy instructed.

"But Eddy, shouldn't we wait for Double Dee?" asked Ed

"Don't worry about him, this is the best for both of us. He gets to do his boring nature walk and we get to go on ahead. It's a win-win." replied Eddy, already walking off. Ed looked back at Edd with a worried expression.

"Come on, Lumpy! Let's go!" Ed hesitantly ran off with Eddy. Fatigued from the constant running, Edd sat down to regain his composure. Edd was unhappy that his best friends had just deserted him, but he decided to at least use his time alone productively. Edd was sure that there were some nature trails that he could walk along while observing the wildlife. Long after Eddy had disappeared from his line of sight, Edd walked on one of route 201's scenic paths.

As he walked down the path, Edd made sure to observe all of the different pokemon species moving about. In terms of biodiversity, route 201 was very homogenous. Almost all of the pokemon were either in the starly or bidoof evolution lines, with a few kricketots and kricketunes making noise. He noticed something yellow that stuck out from the rest of the pokemon. Dashing about the tall grass was a pikachu wearing a pink flower in its ear. Edd was sure that Pikachu didn't naturally appear here. Edd walked toward the pikachu with the intent of studying it. Noticing Edd's presence, the Pikachu dashed off and hid itself behind a pair of blue boots. Edd looked up to see a girl in her mid-teens. She had a long blond hair tied together in a ponytail, which along with her yellow shirt, accented her golden eyes. In her hands was a straw hat with a couple feathers sticking out.

"Oh, hi there." the girl said in a bright, friendly voice.

"Oh hello." Edd replied "Is this your pikachu?"

"Yes, this is chuchu, my pikachu. She's been my companion for a long time. Actually, I've been letting my pokemon get some fresh air." Edd noticed her pokemon, which were a in a field a short distance away. Out playing in the field was a Raticate, Dodrio, Omastar, Golem, and Butterfree. Chuchu ran off to rejoin her friends.

"With a team like that, you must be a Veteran trainer." Edd conjectured

"My pokemon can hold their own in a fight, but I always prefer not to get into battles." the girl replied. "But you are right about the veteran part; I've been with these pokemon since I was eleven-years-old. They've been some of my best friends and closest companions."

"I haven't been a trainer as long as you have, but I still have found being a trainer to be very rewarding in that way." Edd said. He then remembered something. "I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Edd. I'm from a town called peach creek."

"Oh, my name is Yellow and I'm from the Viridian grove in Kanto. What region is Peach Creek in?"

"It's in Hoenn."

"I haven't travelled in Hoenn much, but I have a few friends who are from littleroot town."

"Yeah, Littleroot isn't far away from Peach Creek." Said Edd "Where in Hoenn did you go?"

"Most of the time I was on an island where the battle frontier is."

"YOU got invited to the battle frontier? Only the best trainers get invitations to go there!"

"Well, my going there wasn't because of invitation; it was due to extraordinary circumstances. Besides, in what few battles I participated in, I did rather poorly."

"Still, that's very impressive. Where else did you go?"

"The only other places I went were Sotopolis and Lilycove Cities, which I went to with my friends from Hoenn."

"Lilycove is one of my favorite cities because It has all of the benefits of the city while still maintaining a rustic charm. That, and the Lilycove art museum is there." Edd said "Sotopolis, however, is just... breath taking. The great majesty of the city is something that must be seen to be truly experienced. Visiting these two cities with my friends was one of the best experiences in my life."

"I agree; travelling with friends is one of life's great experiences." Said Yellow "Speaking of which, where are your friends at the moment?"

"Oh, they left me behind on their way to Sandgem town because I couldn't keep up with them."

"That was awfully mean of them."

"Don't get me wrong, they're still close friends; It's just that sometimes, one of them in particular isn't very caring of other's feelings. He can be selfish and arrogant at times, but he sticks up for me and so does my other friend."

"Well, It's still nice to have friends with you, flawed they may be."

"Yeah, but on the plus side I got to go and explore for a bit and talk with you."

"I Agree; I enjoy talking with you."

**Line Break**

Meanwhile, Ed and Edd were walking around Sandgem town.

"You know, Lumpy. Don't think this town is any more interesting than the route where Double Dee is. I mean there's nothing to do 'round here. There aren't any real shops outside of the pokemart and beach is completely empty this time of day, not that there would be many people there during the day, from looking at the people here."

"Yeah, Eddy. Double Dee said that we won't be able to reach the nearest city for another day or two" Said Ed.

"I wonder what sock head is up to anyway. Probably studying some stupid bug pokemon or something."

"We should go back and get him, Eddy."

"What?"

"It's getting late and we should go and find him. You need to apologize to him, anyway."

"Oh, come on. It was his fault for lagging behind and-" Eddy fell silent as Ed stared at him very sternly. Eddy shortly gave up.

"Okay, Okay! We'll go get Sock Head!" said Eddy. Ed Smiled lightly as they both ran off back to route 201.

**Line Break**

Yellow and Edd had been talking for a while, so it was almost night. The Setting sun painted the landscape in a dark light.

"I've had a good time talking with you, but I really should meet up with my friends; they're probably worried about me." said Edd

"Okay, would you mind if I accompanied you to Sandgem town?" said Yellow

"Not at all; I enjoy your company."

The two of them walked for a few minutes when Edd noticed a large group of birds in the distance. Unlike the starly who lived in the area, these birds where pitch black.

"Huh, that's odd. I haven't see any of these birds in this area before." pondered Edd. "I wonder what species that is." Edd was able to get good look at them as they aggressively charged him and yellow.

"Go, Meganium!"

"Go, Golosk!"

Yellow's Golem and Edd's Meganium's sudden appearance deflected the swarm's attack. At that distance, Edd was able to see clearly what the pokemon were. It was a swarm of murkrow, said to bring bad luck to others during the night.

"Meganium, use energy ball!"

"Golosk, use rock blast!"

Meganium was able to score a direct hit on one of the murkrow, but Golem's slow moving projectiles had a hard time hitting their targets.

"They're going to fast! Golosk can't hit them!" yelled Yellow.

"Send out your Pikachu, then!"

"I can't! there are too many of them!" The Edd and Yellow were forced to hide behind their pokemon as the Murkrows' attacks became increasingly ferocious. Meganium and Golem were able to knock out a few of the Murkrows' with their attacks, but they were very much on the defensive. Meganium was especially weak from the constant attacks. Meganium and Golem used their bodies to form a defensive circle in which Edd and Yellow hid.

"I don't think meganium can hold out much longer!" said Edd "I'm Going to send out my elekid!"

"Good idea, I'll send out Chuchu!"

"Go, Elekid!"

"Go, Chuchu!"

Both pokemon emerged from the balls and released a nasty thundershock at the birds. The combined electrical attacks of the two pokemon was able to relieve some of the attacks off of Meganium. Even so, Edd and Yellow were still heavily outnumbered.

"Chuchu, thundershock again!"

"You too, Elekid!"

Elekid and chuchu's attacks were hurting the swarm badly, but the pair were tired from the repeated attacks. Even with its thick rock skin, Golem was fatigued from the fighting and Meganium was on the verge of collapse.

"Meganium is going to fall if we don't get out soon!" yelled Edd

"We can't leave! They've got us surrounded!" Yellow yelled back.

Meganium braced itself as the swarm formed up for another assault.

"Swinub, use icy wind!"

A cold blast of air knocked the swarm off course and chilled their joints, slowing them. Golosk took advantage of this and fired off a rock blast which hit several Murkrow. Edd looked over to where the voice came from to see Ed and Eddy with their pokemon out. Edd let out a sigh of relief from seeing them.

"Don't hog all the glory from me, lumpy! Gible, use dragon rage!"

Eddy's Gible released a giant orange fireball from its mouth, which slammed into a couple Murkrow, knocking them out. With the enemies attention diverted from them, Yellow and Edd's pokemon started attacking again. Rocks and electric bolts decimated the Murkrow. Many of the remaining Murkrow started to flee from the battle.

"Oh no, you don't! Swinub, use ice shard!" Ed commanded. Swinub charged up and released a bunch of fast-moving frozen shards. Swinub was able to knock out one of the Murkrow with this attack.

"Alright! Go, Pokeball" Yelled Ed as he threw a pokeball at the fainted Murkrow. The ball pulled the pokemon in and effortlessly captured it. Everyone returned their battle-weary companions as Ed went to get his new team mate.

"Eddy, Ed! Thanks for helping us! I don't think we would have made it!" said a very relieved Edd.

"No problemo, sockhat." Eddy replied

"Ummm, look. I'm sorry about before, okay." said Eddy, who clearly wasn't accustomed to giving apologies. "It was bad of me to leave you behind. Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you Eddy, if only because you came back."

"Alright, guys! Let's go!" Said Eddy.

"Wait, Eddy! Before we leave, I want to introduce you someone to you both. This is Yellow; she's a trainer from Kanto." said Eddy

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." said Yellow in her usual cheery voice.

"The pleasure is all mine." said Eddy.

"Nice too meet ya!" said Ed.

"I stilll need to go to Sandgem town, so do you all mind if I tag along?" asked Yellow.

"Not at all, so let's get going!" said Eddy as they all started to walk off.

"Now that I think about it, it's strange that a large group of Murkrow would appear and attack us around here." said Edd. "Murkrow wouldn't usually live in that concentration around here naturally."

"The only forest I can think of that would be large enough to have this many is Eterna Forest, but that's far north." Said Yellow.

"Weird."

**Line Break **

As the Eds and Yellow walked away, a group of conspicuous spacesuit-wearing adults started talking.

"Dammit, we were so close!" one of them moaned.

"We should have attacked earlier! This is all your fault, Phobos!" Another replied

"We'll we would have, but you had to stop for a bit to eat, didn't you Deimos!" Phobos replied.

"I hadn't eaten since this morning! How do you expect me to fight with no strength?" Deimos retorted.

"You didn't even have to fight! You just had to release the murkrow like the rest of us and let them force the natives to do battle! Honestly, how you got promoted to sub-commander is beyond me!"

"Um, sirs?" one of the others said "Shouldn't we go get our pokemon back?"

"You're right." Phobos said, disappointed with the events that had transpired. "Let's go."

**Line Break**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can tell, it's much longer than the others.

R & R, as usual.

Bio #3

Name: Eddy

Pokemon (on hand): Charizard (his starter), gible (received from Prof. Rowan)

Pokemon (elsewhere): Exploud (caught as a whismur near rustoboro city), Metagross (received from steven as a beldum), Absol (caught near fortree city), Dusclops (caught near mt. pyre), houndoom (caught on mt. pyre)

Eddy is the trio's leader and the most ambitious of the three, though he has a tendancy to disregard his friends' well-being in favor of personal gain. He, like his friends, participated in the Hoenn league and was able to win the tournament.


	4. vs Turtwig, Chimchar, & Piplup I

Chapter 4: VS. Turtwig, Chimchar, & Piplup I

Morning brought with it a feeling of rejuvenation to Edd. After the events of the previous afternoon, he was so tired that when he got a room at the pokemon center, he immeadately collapsed upon the bed. It wasn't until 9:30 that he woke up. Noticing how late he had slept in, he went into the center's dining area where his friends were waiting for him. Ed, Eddy, and Yellow were finishing up their breakfast of eggs and toast, when Edd sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Edd." Yellow said brightly.

"Mmmmnmmggm." greeted Ed with a mouthful of food.

"Good morning to you, too."

"You really slept in late, didn't you, sock hat." said Eddy.

"Well, yesterday was pretty stressful. After all, I was beseiged by a flock of birds."

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Said Eddy "Were you in their territory or somethin'?"

"Ooh, ooh! I know, Double Dee. It was the curse of evil Tim." Said Ed "I read all about it in my comics. Evil Tim is a villan who summons Murkrow to-."

"Oh, brother." said Eddy "Ed nothing that happens in your comics is real."

"Says you." retorted Ed. Yellow chuckled lightly at this remark.

"I don't know what happened last night." Said Edd, getting up from his seat "But what I do know is that I'm positively famished. I'm going to get some food."

Edd got breakfast from the buffet and sat down with his freinds to talk and eat. After a little while, Edd finished up and the four of them bused their plates.

"I had a good time eating with you all, but I'm afraid that I have to get going now." said Yellow.

"Why's that?" asked Edd.

"As much as I enjoy your company, I promised some friends that I would meet up with them today at Jubilife city. I can't walk with you because I'll be riding my Dodrio to Jubilife."

"Oh, that's too bad." said Ed.

"Don't worry, I'll try to meet up with guys sometime in the future." Said Yellow.

The gang all walked out of the Pokemon Center and to the entrance to route 202. Yellow mounted Dodosk, her Dodrio, and faced the Eds.

"It was nice meeting all of you. Good bye."

"Good bye." replied the Eds as Yellow sped off.

The Eds stood there, watching Yellow move towards the horizon.

"Well, now what?" asked Eddy.

"We might as well get going ourselves." replied Edd.

The Eds returned to the Pokemon Center, where they packed up all their stuff and left for Jubilife City.

**Line Break**

North of Sandgem town was route 202, which connected Sandgem with Jubilife city. Its flora and fauna were both very similar to route 201. The pokemon which inhabitated 202 were the usual starlys and Bidoofs which were present throughout all of Sinnoh, which made the appearance of a trio of a red, blue, and green pokemon all the more strange.

These pokemon were chowing down on some food, unaware that someone was expertly stalking them. About 75 feet away was a teen of 14 years. He had blue hair of a color similar to his jeans and wore a yellow shirt with a thick red stripe across it. In his right hand was a wooden walking stick and in his left was a pokeball. Slowly, he furtively approached his targets downwind. Soon, the time to strike came.

"Go, Starly! Go, Shinx!" the youth yelled in rapid sucession, whilst throwing two pokeballs. Out popped a brown bird and a blue lion cub.

"Both of you, use tackle!" the teen ordered. The two pokemon were able to successfully ambush the unsuspecting prey, ramming into them. The red monkey pokemon recovered quickest from the attack.

"Chimchar!" It yelled as it blew a stream of fire at its foes.

"Dodge that ember attack! Shinx use thunder shock on the piplup! Starly tackle the Chimchar!"

The fire attack just barely scorched the duo as they went in to attack again. Shinx fired off its electrical attack, but piplup had recovered from the previous attacks and was ably dodged shinx's attack. Starly avoided chimchar's follow-up fire attacks and rammed it head on. While the other pokemon were distracted, the green turtwig took the oppertunity to propel a couple razor leaves at Rolf.

"I admire your courage." the teen said as he knocked the projectiles out of the air "But did you really think that you could challenge me?"

The tri-color trio were starting to lose as Shinx and Starly's strategy was chipping away at their stamina. Knowing they would soon lose, The trio performed a combined razor-leaf, ember, and water gun attack at blue-haired boy and then bolted from the scene. Although he was able to deftly leap out of the way of the barrage, the trainer was distracted enough that the three pokemon were able to escape. Shaking his fist towards the direction they had escaped towards, he yelled.

"You may have won this time, but this son-of-a-Sheppard will not let you go that easily!"

**Line Break**

Although Eddy was eager to reach Jubilife city, he was reminded of the previous day's events and therefore, walked a pace more along Edd's speed. There was nothing of real notability going on in the area, so all Eddy could do was soak up the atmosphere and hope that he would soon reach Jubilife. But then, Eddy noticed someone in the distance, yelling and shaking his fist.

"Is that who I think it is?" Eddy asked, looking into the distance.

"I think so- Is that Rolf?" said Edd.

"It must be, sock head." said Eddy as he ran to meet him. Edd and Ed ran up behind him.

"You have not seen the last of me!" the teen yelled.

"Woah, Rolfy boy. Calm down." Eddy said

"Ed boys!" Rolf said, now back to his usual self. "It is good fortune that I see you."

"It's nice to see you, too. What was it you were yelling at?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, what was it?" asked Ed and Eddy.

"I was hunting down a trio of pokemon and they escaped in the middle of battle." Rolf explained."They were of different species that I hadn't seen before, so I tried to capture them, but they turned out to be stronger than I thought."

"Well, good luck and all that." Eddy said.

"By the way, Rolf, what are you doing here in Sinnoh?" Edd asked.

"You do not know, he-who-wears-a-sock-for-a-hat?" Rolf asked, suprised. "There was a meeting about it at Kevin's house a couple weeks ago."

"What? We weren't invited to a meeting." Eddy replied.

"That figures, considering that he wasn't fond of us, especially after you beat him in the finals of the pokemon League." Said Edd.

"I figured you three were just busy doing whatever it is you usually do." Said Rolf "All the kids from the Cul-de-sac got together to determine what we would do now that the Championships were over. We all eventually decided to travel to Sinnoh and participate in the league there. We must have left a few days before you did because most of the others are already in other cities."

"Yeah, no wonder I hadn't heard Sarah yelling that week." Said Ed

"The Cul-de-sac seemed oddly quiet the days before we left." Said Eddy

"I guess I was to engrossed in the travel plans I was making for us, considering that I was the only one doing any work." Said Edd. "It was fortuitous that I picked Sinnoh for our destination because It's the region closest to Hoenn that has a pokemon league."

"Yes, It's quite lucky." Rolf said."By the way, what pokemon have you caught so far?"

Rolf released his two new pokemon. "These are my two new travelling compainions, Shinx and Starly."

The Eds released their pokemon as well, showing Rolf their Gible, Swinub, and Elekid.

"They look strong already, Ed boys. If my pokemon weren't tired from fighting, I have them battle with you."

"That's okay, Rolf. I'm sure we'll be able to fight later." Said Edd

"Yeah, Rolf. We going to have a big fight with you later." Said Ed

"And that's a promise." Said Eddy

"Alright, Ed Boys. I'll hold you to that." Said Rolf "But for now I must rest."

"Okay, Rolf." Said Eddy "Let's Go boys."

"Bye, Rolf." Said Edd.

"Yeah, seeya." Said Ed.

Rolf sat at the side of the dirt path, resting with his pokemon as the Eds walked into the distance.

**Line Break**

I hope you like this chapeter. I'm going to write chapters like this that are longer than before.

R & R, as usual.

Bio #4

Name: Yellow

Pokemon: chuchu (pikachu), Ratty (raticate), Dodosk (Dodrio), Omask (Omastar), Golask (golem), Peesk (butterfree)

Yellow de Viridian Grove is one of the few pokedex holders in the pokemon world. She has teamed up with other holders over multiple years to thwart the plans of many evil organizations. Almost always cheery, Yellow is a friendly and Empathetic girl who has the power to heal pokemon and abhors fighting.


	5. vs Turtwig, Chimchar, & Piplup II

Chapter 5: VS. Turtwig, Chimchar, & Piplup II

On Route 202, a blue-haired youth was sitting down, resting, whilst applying medicine to his pokemon. Most trainers would use a potion or a full heal, but Rolf was not most trainers. Coming from a long line of simple farming folk, Rolf had learned how to craft many different salves and healing brews from natural ingredients. The balm Rolf was rubbing on his Starly and Shinx was formed from a mix of ground-up oran, rawst, and pecha berries. After a few minutes of waiting, his pokemon had healed completely. Rolf stood up from his resting position, using his staff to steady himself.

"The hunt begins."

**Line Break**

Meanwhile, the Eds were walking along a dirt road on their way to Jubilife City. After meeting Rolf but half-an-hour ago, the Eds were discussing the prospect of meeting up with their friends and neighbors from the cul-de-sac. Ed was so happy that he could barely contain himself.

"Oh, guys! I am so happy that I will get to see my baby sister!" Ed joyously yelled.

"That's nice, Ed. But don't you think you shouldn't be calling her a baby. She is eleven, after all." said Edd.

"Double Dee, she is my little sister and I am her older brother and she will always be my baby sister and when we meet we will have a big hug!" Ed said, hugging himself tightly with eyes closed and a wide grin.

"Whatever, Lumpy. I'll be fine as long as we don't run into shovel chin." Said Eddy "I'm sure he's still pissed after I whooped him at Ever Grande City."

"I'm sure Kevin had calmed down by now. After all, he still was second in the Tournement." Said Edd.

"He'll just call us dorks as usual when we see him anyway." Said Eddy "The only reason I'd put up with him is that Nazz is always with him."

"Nazz is nice." Ed said, matter-of-factly.

"That she is, Ed." Said Edd

**Line Break**

Rolf quietly and effieciently moved through the forest. Using Shinx's natural predatory senses, Rolf followed a small trail in the forest dense with foliage. At the end of the trail, he came across a clearing with berry trees in it. Upon closer inspection, the trees had several cut branches lying on the ground. Some of them were wet with many berries lying on the ground. Rolf grinned.

"You are getting sloppy." Rolf said as he grabbed a poke ball from his belt.

"Go, Starly. Search for our prey. They must be nearby." The trio must have been here recently because the water on the trees hadn't started to evaporate yet. Starly flew off as Rolf and Shinx ventured deeper into the forest.

**Line Break**

"Oh, man! Oh, man!" Eddy said, hopping back and forth from one foot to another. "There it is, Jubilife City!"

On the Horizon, the Eds could see several tall buildings, seemingly poking out of the ground. Out of the buildings, two of them stood out from the rest. The first was a large white building with a gigantic flat screen TV on it and a cluster of large speakers. This building was the Jubilife TV building, the largest television station in Sinnoh. Almost all Television programming is recorded there. The other building was the poketch (pokemon watch) building, the headquarters of the poketch corporation. This company created the eponymous Poketch, a wrist-mounted mini-computer which had several apps that could be download for seeing the buildings, Eddy's walking pace doubled.

"Oh, no you don't, mister." Ed said in a reprimanding fashion, while gripping Eddy tightly.

"Okay,okay! I'll walk! Just let go of me!" Eddy responded. "Can't we speed up a bit? Come on, this is the largest city in Sinnoh we're talkin' about."

"I could tolerate a minor change in speed." Edd conceded much to Eddy's pleasure. "I guess seeing your first city in Sinnoh has got you energized."

"Of course, Sock hat. I'm so excited that I don't know what to do first. I totally want to go visit the TV station, but I'm also itching to challenge the gym here."

"Eddy, There's no gym there." Said Edd

"What? It's the largest city in Sinnoh!"

"But It still doesn't have a gym."

"That's a load of crap! I can't believe those people!" Eddy yelled furiously.

"On the other hand, one of the most prestigious pokemon trainer schools is located here. Perhaps we could go there to battle." Edd suggested,

"Beating up on those new trainers does sound fun."

"I meant that we should fight some of the staff, who are very experienced and will actually provide a challenge."

"If it makes up for the lack of a gym, I'm cool with it."

"Personally, I want to see the global trade station. It will be a good place to met new trainers and to learn about the native pokemon."

"We gotta see the TV place first, double Dee!" Ed interjected. "I heard that they're filming _Giga Tyrannitar vs. Mecha Tyranitar II: the revenge_ there. I gotta see it!"

"Well, gentlemen, it's already 5:00 pm, so the trainer school is probably closed by now and the Global Trade Station is probably barren this time of day. However, the TV station still has filming this time of day, and of course the nightly news is broadcast from there." Edd said.

"Then let's go, already! I ain't waitin' around 'til it closes!" Said Eddy

"Monster movie, Double Dee!" Ed yelled. Edd sighed as the trio ran off.

**Line Break**

Starly returned back to Rolf. Hovering in the air, it chirped and then flew down one of the forest paths.

"So that's where you are." Rolf said "Quickly, Shinx! Before our quarry escapes us!"

Rolf and Shinx sprinted after Starly. In an attempt to escape Rolf, the fleeing pokemon made a new path through the thicket. However, they didn't know that their pursuer could not be shaken by such measures. Rolf couldn't be defeated by mere thicket. Rolf plowed the brush, ignoring the stings of branches hitting him, while Shinx followed closely. After minutes of creating new paths in the forest, Rolf heard a loud roar not too far off. His priorities changed quickly.

"Shinx, Starly! To that noise! Quickly!"

The noise surprised Rolf. The roar of that was not characteristic of the Pokemon that usually live around these areas. Roars of that type were usually made by Canine pokemon like Mightyena. If they encountered the trio that Rolf was pursuing, they could have easily killed them. Rolf prayed that the Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup lasted out, for his sake. Once again, Rolf heard a Roar, and the soon after, the sounds of battle.

"Make haste! We must get there!"

Rolf was running as fast as humanly possible at this point. Eventually, he could see where the fighting was coming from. Once he saw this, his fears were confirmed. In the thick field that lay in front of him, Rolf saw his quarry unconscious on the ground. They were at the mercy of a pack of growlithe with an arcanine leading them. The pack immediately noticed Rolf and the few of the growlithe charged Rolf and his companions.

"Do you think you can take what is mine so easily? This son of a Sheppard will teach you your place! Shinx, hit them with spark! Startly, use wing attack!"

Obeying their master's orders, both pokemon charged the Growlithe. What they lacked in numbers, the Shinx and Starly made up for in skill, easily landing clean blows on two of the Growlithe, while they struggle to retaliate.

"Hit them again!"

Shinx and Starly both went in for a second attack while the Growlithe's finally retaliated. Multiple Growlithes shot out ember attacks from their mouths to hit Rolf's pokemon at a distance. Starly was able to easily dodge with some skillful maneuvering and Shinx used the electricity from his spark attack to mitigate some of the fire as he charged right through it. The Growlithes weren't prepared for that and Shinx nailed one of them in the face, knocking it out, and Starly finished off a second one after Shinx. The duo's combined attacks forced the Growlithes to retreat in fear. Seeing this disgrace, the Arcanine stepped up to attack.

"Pick on someone your own size, mongrel!"

Rolf quickly returned Shinx and Starly to their pokeballs. Rolf pulled a third pokeball from his belt and tossed it into the air.

"Blaziken, show him a real challenge!"

Rolf's pinch hitter emerged in a burst of light. Unlike Shinx and Starly, Blaziken travelled with Rolf throughout Hoenn and was Rolf's strongest and most reliable pokemon. Blaziken's powerful aura was enough to startle Arcanine. It recovered quickly, however, and prepared to charge. Blaziken stared down his foe and prepared as well. Suddenly, Arcanine charged, but unlike his growlithe minions, a fiery aura formed around Arcanine, turning him into a physical flame.

"Blaziken, counter him with your own flare blitz."

Blaziken, too, rushed forward with a fiery aura. Arcanine, sure of its own superiority, sprinted blindly and recklessly forward. However, Arcanine didn't expect what would happen next. Blaziken jumped into the air, dodging Arcanine's attack, and instead struck it in the back with a powerful aerial flare blitz. This knocked the wind out of Arcanine and sent it crashing to the ground, unconscious.

"That will teach you to prey on the weak." Rolf said "Good job, Blaziken. You can rest now."

Rolf returned his Blaziken to his pokeball and then turned to face the unconscious pokemon lying in the field.

"Rolf would have preferred to subdue you himself, but he will accept this."

Rolf took out three balls from his belt pouch and captured the unconsious Turtwig, chimchar, and piplup.

**Linebreak**

As the sun went down, the three Eds walked into the TV station building. They entered into the building's reception room, a pristine and well-lit room with a semi-circular desk in the center and rows of chairs to the sides. Sitting behind the desk was a receptionist. Eddy walked confidently to her and talked.

"Hey! Where's the studio?" he said. The unimpressed receptionist looked up.

"If you want to go on a tour, then go to the sign that says "Tours here" in print the size of your head." She snidely said. Unable to come up with a suitable retort, Eddy walked over to his friends, who went over to the sign while Eddy was talking.

"Did you hear that woman? The nerve!" eddy said indignantly.

"I'm afraid not Eddy." Edd replied. He pulled out a brochure and gave it to Eddy "You might as well take a look at this before the tour starts."

Eddy opened up the Brochure and the three scanned it.

"Hey, check it out, guys!" Eddy said "They're filming the next season of _Master Trainer_!"

"Seriously, Eddy?" Edd said "How can you watch that schlock?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that I learned everything I know about training from this show."

"I doubt it, Eddy. That show is just an excuse to invade into the private lives of famous trainers rather than teach anything of value."

"Hey, guys! Look!" Ed said "They got _Giga Tyrannitar vs. Mecha Tyrannitar II: The Revenge_ being filmed right now!"

"We'll go see that later, but first-" Eddy said.

"Attention, everyone! The tour is about to start!" A chirpy, young woman said. Like the rest of the people in the room, the Eds gathered around her, eager to begin the tour.

"All right, everyone! Follow me into the studio as we start the tour!" the woman said as she opened the double doors and motioned with her hands. As everyone moved through the doors, the Eds saw what was on the other side. There was a long hallway, line with doors and intersected with other hallways. As she led them, the tour guide spoke again.

"These are the entrances to a few of the many studios in our building. On your right you'll see the studio where our hit sitcom, _That's My Rattata_, is filmed before an audience of people like yourselves. Speaking of which, you reserve seats for future shows at the front desk or online."

Eddy rolled his eyes and whispered to Edd "Lame."

"I still can't comprehend how they weren't cancelled after the first season." Edd replied.

"True dat."

The tour group continued walked down various halls until appearing at a pair of large double doors.

"Okay, everyone. We've just arrived at the studio where they're filming _Giga Tyrannitar vs. Mecha Tyrannitar II: The Revenge_, in theaters august 30th. Be sure to be extra qui-."

"MONSTER MOVIE!" Ed yelled, causing everyone to grab their ears in pain. Ed balled his hands tightly in joy while grinning like an idiot.

"Well, I see we have some fans our group. As I was saying, be sure to be extra quiet and not to disrupt the filming of the movie." The tour guide said. "Without further ado, let us go in."

The woman swung open the doors and Ed looked as if the doors to heaven itself had been opened. He quivered and quaked and looked like he might faint if stimulated any more. Inside, there was a gigantic set littered with stagehands, technicians, and other personnel. In the center of it all was a miniature cityscape with two men dressed up in Tyrannitar costumes. In a subdue voice, the tour guide spoke.

"Here is the set. As you can see, they're filming a fight scene between Giga Tyrannitar and Mecha Tyrannitar in Saffron city. This is the part of the movie when they first meet and-."

Unable to contain his joy, Ed burst from the Crowd, Screaming and Sprinting towards the costumed men.

"MONSTERS!"

The stunned actors could do nothing but brace for impact. In one swift motion, Ed scooped them into a giant bear hug, grinning as hard as he could while the actors struggled to breathe.

"Ed! No!" Edd and Eddy yelled as they ran to release the men from Ed's grip.

"Hey! Get the hell off those men!" a security guard yelled, running over with his coworkers. Edd and Eddy started to pull Ed of the men, but the guards just tackled the three friends. With some force, they were able to wrestle Ed from the actors and they quickly subdued Edd and Eddy.

"Good going, lumpy." Eddy snarked, struggling to speak due to half his face being pressed into the floor.

"But monsters, Eddy."

**LineBreak**

"And stay out, you hooligans!" the security guard yelled as he chucked the Eds out the door. The door closed behind him, leaving the three of them lying on the pavement.

"Great job, monobrow. Now I can't see the rest of the studio." Eddy chastised as he rose from the pavement.

"I have to agree with Eddy on this. Your behavior was quite reprehensible." Edd said, brushing the small chucks of concrete from his shirt.

"Aww come on, guys. There were the real monsters there." Ed said.

"Still, Ed. Perhaps next time you could restrain yourself a bit more." Edd said.

"Well, now what?" Eddy asked. "Our tour was cut short."

"Might as well go the pokecenter and get some sleep." Edd said

"Okay." Eddy said, disappointed at the day's events.

**Linebreak**

Holy crap, guys! This is my longest chapter yet; 2500 words and 6 & ½ pages long! Hopefully this will matter to the…1 or so persons who actually reads this. Speaking of readers, if you happen to read this, review it or comment or something; I'm very appreciative of every review I get and I'll try to respond to them and address your concerns. Anyway, on to the bio!

Bio #5

Name: Rolf

Pokemon (on hand): Blaziken (from Rolf's farm), shinx, starly (both from route 201) , turtwig, chimchar, piplup (all three from route 202)

Pokemon (others): Grumpig, Miltank, Tauros, Amphoros, Exeggutor (all raised on Rolf's farm)

The son-of-a-Sheppard from the cul-de-sac, Rolf spent most of his youth working the small suburban farm his family owned. When he started his pokemon journey, he brought with him various young pokemon from his farm to raise. This paid off and Rolf was able to raise a powerhouse team that got him into into the pokemon league tornament, where he was able to do quite well.


End file.
